A Kiss Goodnight
by ProudOfYourLove
Summary: Kurt comes back to his Dalton dorm room after a terrifying experience with his bully, David Karofsky and the comfort he receives from his loyal best friend Blaine blossoms into something much more then just a friendship for the ages..
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all my fellow Klaine Lovers! The idea for this fan fiction just popped into my head one day and I really wanted to bring it out into writing! I really hope you all enjoy! And please review and rate, it would be really appreciated because I'd just love to hear all your opinions! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters! They are all property of the one and only Ryan Murphy and Fox Copyrights! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

Kurt Hummel left the passenger seat of Mercedes Jones's car with his head down. He had kept on a good face through out the whole car ride but now that he was finally alone with his heavy feet dragging himself along through the halls of Dalton as he was advancing towards the dorm room he shared with his best friend, Blaine Anderson he felt everything that had happened catching up with him. As he came closer and closer to the dorm room he let the much needed emotional release take him over. His eyes started to tear up as he heard the click of the dorm room door as he opened it. He felt a slight feeling of relief as the tears now started rolling down his face. Blaine wasn't here; he wouldn't have to try to put on a strong face to impress him. He had just had the most terrifying experience today and all he really wanted to do was sob. He dropped his bag down next to his bed before he slid onto the bed and curled himself up in a ball with his back against the bare wall on his right side of his neatly tucked in bed. He then let out a trembling sob as he closed his tear filled eyes and let the tears and emotions take over as the memories of the day bombarded his every thought.

The day had started off pleasant as he greeted Blaine that morning. He greeted Blaine every morning not only because Blaine was his best friend but because God damnit he was so madly in love with him. He just hoped every morning that one day Blaine would not just greet but he would tell him he loved Kurt just as much but he could only dream of that day because it never seemed to happen. After the usual early morning talk with Blaine he left with Mercedes and Rachel to stock up on their spring wardrobes. Himself, Rachel, And Mercedes had just walked out of America Apparel when Karofsky and his gang noticed the three of them. Mercedes and Rachel then left to use the bathroom asking Kurt if he wanted to come along but he refused. He didn't think much of the offer at the moment but God now did he wish he had taken it.

As Kurt stood idly texting Blaine as he waited for Mercedes and Rachel to return, Karofsky had approached him with hate in eyes and he talked to Kurt as he snickered, "Hey Pixie". Kurt got red as Kaorfsky and his gang laughed and started to advance on him. Kurt retorted as Karosky and the rest stood before him, but with voice just low enough so only Karofsky could interpret it, "Well at least I'm not a scared little boy who can't accept himself for what he truly is". Karofsky's eyes widened as he heard Kurt say this, for he seemed to pick up on the fact that Kurt was referring to the kiss that he had forced upon him all those months ago in the men's locker room at McKinley. Karofsky felt his face flush and he let out a low growl like a provoked, raged animal as he grabbed Kurt by the collar of his polo.

Kurt let out a panicked yelp as Karofsky grabbed at him and gagged a bit as Karofsky lifted him clear off the ground. Panicked, Kurt struggled to set himself free so his hands flew to Karofsky's trying to pry open the terrible, hard grasp that Karofsky had upon him. He felt the terrible sensation of pure fear and the feeling of air being blocked from his lungs. He choked out tears as Karofsky shook him by the collar harshly and said with a harshness to his voice, "You're lucky this time Lady Boy, you're lucky that we're in a public scenario.. Because believe me next time I see you, you better be ready to feel the living crap beaten out of your faggy ass!". Karofsky saw a security guard advancing from the corner of his eye so he dropped Kurt right then and there on the hard tile styled flooring right on Kurt's ass before himself and the others made a run for it.

The security guard walked up to Kurt with concern written upon his face but Kurt refused to tell the security guard anything about what happened because he knew it would just fuel Karofsky's hate. As Rachel and Mercedes returned they could tell that Kurt had been through something terrible but he kept his mouth shut and refused to let a soul know of the encounter which had shaken him so terribly.

So now here he was on his bed sobbing with uncontrollable tears staining his soft cheeks. His sobs grew louder as time passed. His sobs had grown so loud that he didn't even notice the clicking sound of the dorm room door opening. Blaine stopped in the doorway as he heard the immense sobs coming from Kurt's side of the room. Blaine quietly closed the door before setting his own bag down on his bed. Blaine approached Kurt's bed and sat down on the edge of it as he watched with sad eyes as Kurt sobbed. Kurt was too consumed in his own sobbing to even notice the other boy's body settle down on the edge of the bed.

Blaine gently laid his hand on Kurt's side and as Kurt felt the heat of Blaine's applied hand he jumped up a bit as he finally came to the realization he was no longer alone. Blaine was so distraught by just the sight of Kurt's trembling body and the sound of Kurt's escaping sobs of sorrow he felt his own tears tug at his eyes. Blaine asked softly, "Kurt.. You Alright?". Kurt could not force himself to let out a peep so he just shook his head. Blaine knew he had to do something; he needed to comfort his best friend, that's what friends were for. Blaine then without even a second's hesitation gently laid himself down from his sitting position next to Kurt's trembling figure and pulled him into his arms. Kurt was surprised by the sudden warmth that enveloped him as the curly haired teen pulled him into his arms. Kurt's sobs started to diminish slowly his trembling body started to calm itself after spending just a few minutes settling in Blaine's strong, broad arms. Just being held by the only boy he'd ever been so madly in love with seemed to calm him down.

Kurt felt a small tingling sensation as Blaine leaned his head against the back of his neck. And as Blaine asked, "You feeling a bit better now?", his hot breath against Kurt's neck seemed to soothe him. Blaine really hoped this closeness had helped make Kurt feel better at least slightly, He hated seeing Kurt like this; it engulfed him in a feeling of his own personal sadness and it filled him with a feeling of undeniable hate towards whoever could have done this to make Kurt so upset, so vulnerable. Blaine could sill hear sniffling coming from Kurt so he gently started stroking Kurt's soft brown hair with his hand. Kurt on usual occasion would slap away any hand that tampered with his hair but this feeling of Blaine's hand going through his hair just felt so tantalizing. Blaine then said softly to Kurt as he continued to stroke Kurt's hair, "You know if you ever need to talk about it.. I'll always be here for you".

Kurt nodded a bit in response and turned his head a bit so he could see his comfort, so he could see the face of the boy of whom he loved so dearly. He wanted to talk to Blaine about it, he really did, so he said quietly, "It was Karofsky…", he paused as he felt a sob building up and he continued as he struggled to hold the sob back, "he..- he harassed me today..". He didn't want to go into full detail especially since he had just started to calm down. Blaine felt a sudden strong hate towards Karofsky flare up within him as he heard Kurt mention the name. Blaine stated with a feeling of bitterness, "Karofsky is just a homophobic animal..!", he then said softly as he nuzzled his nose gently into the back of Kurt's neck, "He just can't see how truly amazing you are Kurt".

Kurt felt his heart pound as Blaine said that to him. Did Blaine really just say that to him? Or was it all just his imagination?

Blaine then sat up pulling Kurt up along with him. Hours had gone by as they had their tender moment together. The clock on Kurt's bedside read, '11:00 PM'. Blaine said softly though unwilling to let Kurt go, "You should get some sleep, okay..?" . Kurt nodded and said quietly in reply as he was longing for Blaine to just stay by his side," Okay". Blaine quietly slid himself off the bed and stood in front of Kurt's figure which was now in an upright sitting position on the bed. He took in Kurt's features; his beautiful glazs eyes, his soft brown hair of which Blaine just wanted to run his hands through all night, his soft, light complexion, and last but not least those perfect light pink lips.

Kurt was perfect, he was perfect in every single way was all that Blaine could think to sum up Kurt at that moment. Blaine knew there was still more comfort that he needed to give Kurt so without thinking he gently pressed his lips to Kurt's. As Blaine kissed Kurt's lips for that perfect little millisecond he whispered softly against Kurt's lips, "Good night".

Kurt's heart was racing a mile a second and his eyes were wide with pleasant surprise as Blaine pulled away from him and he said softly to Blaine before he left his bedside, "Good night, Blaine". Kurt smiled as he laid himself back down on his side to sleep with a feeling of pure bliss in his heart. That was the most passionate, perfect, most beautiful little moment he had ever felt in his whole entire life. When Kurt was aware that Blaine was on his end of the room he whispered softly before his eyes fluttered closed, "I love you, Blaine".

Blaine's own heart was racing as he lay down in his own bed. That moment with Kurt was just beautiful, absolutely perfect. Blaine couldn't believe it took him this long to realize he wanted Kurt; he wanted to be with Kurt. Blaine then whispered softly as he longed to be on Kurt's bed beside him, "I love you Kurt".


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everybody! So sorry it took me so long to write this chapter! I've just been so busy with school I just haven't gotten the chance to post this! I practically came up with this chapter while sitting on my school bus on my way home and a little light bulb appeared over my head lol. Well anyway hope it was worth the wait…. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters! They are all property of the one and only Ryan Murphy and Fox Copyrights! **

* * *

><p>Kurt yawned as he sat up and stretched his arms up towards the ceiling when he woke up the next morning. He woke up early as usual so he could get his hair done. Hair like his just didn't happen over night... But as he got up and walked into the bathroom he had much more on his mind then just his hair.. The only thought that kept bombarding his mind was Blaine... God Blaine.. Did Blaine really kiss him last night? Or was it just sick trick his mind was playing on him? God, he really hoped it wasn't just one of his overly realistic imaginations... He started fixing his hair hastily and hairspray fumes were already filling the bathroom. The feeling of Blaine's lips on his started intoxicating his mind. He couldn't think of anything else, not even the fact that Michelle Williams was on the new Vogue cover. After about an hour he stepped out of the bathroom. He stopped in the doorway as he saw Blaine with his back turned getting dressed. His eyes widened as a sudden tingle went up his spine at the sight of Blaine topless. Blaine was well toned and his body slightly muscular and it made Kurt swoon. He blinked a couple of times to make sure that the scene in front of him was actually happening.<p>

Blaine pulled out an Ohio State tee shirt his brother had given him from his drawer as he hummed quietly to himself. He was in a pretty good mood this morning from last night's events but God how was he going to explain his feelings to Kurt. He wasn't one to get nervous but God he was terrified. What if Kurt didn't feel the same way? Or worse... What if Kurt had a boyfriend? Blaine went to turn around to check if Kurt was still using the bathroom but he froze as he noticed Kurt standing in the bathroom doorway.

Kurt suddenly looked down as Blaine turned to face him. His face was complete blush red and he played with his hands to try to distract himself from looking right back up to see the full picture. He quietly muttered, "Sorry... I just... um…" but Blaine interrupted, "Kurt... We need to talk" Crap. Crap. Crap. Blaine was probably going to kick him out; he knew he shouldn't have stared but he just couldn't help it. What was he supposed to do if the boy of his dreams was just standing in his dorm room topless? Just act like he didn't see a thing, like Blaine wasn't even there? Blaine had advanced over towards Kurt before Kurt blurted out, "Look I'm sorry... Okay?', his face had become even redder now. "I wasn't trying to make you feel uncomfortable... I really-", Kurt was suddenly cut off from rambling as Blaine had grabbed Kurt by the shoulders and forcefully pressed his lips right on Kurt's. This wasn't exactly the reaction Kurt was expecting, it was definitely not what he expected, it was better.

Blaine still had his lips on Kurt's. He couldn't stop himself as soon as he saw Kurt he had an urge. He was a person of instinct; he acted upon true feeling. He loved Kurt and God he'd had the urge to do this ever since he met him. He may not have been sure how to put all his feelings into words but as they say, actions speak louder then words. He could feel Kurt's lips move as a small gasp was trapped in his throat before Blaine pushed his lips even harder into Kurt's. He wanted to do this ever since he noticed those glazs eyes turn to him that first day at Dalton. He may not have been sure what the feeling was back then but he knew exactly what it was now.

Kurt had put his arms around Blaine's bare back as he pulled Blaine closer to him out of natural reaction. Their lips never parted for a second. Kurt was focused completely on Blaine, on how much he had waited and waited for this. He knew he wanted Blaine as more than just a friend for awhile now and finally the feeling was retuned.. Blaine finally wanted him too. His lips moved across Blaine's effortlessly as Blaine had moved his hands up to cup Kurt's face gently. This feeling of Blaine's lips on his was tantalizing and completely undeniable. He let his hands run up and down Blaine's back.

Blaine let out a gasp as he felt Kurt's hands traveling. The warmth of Kurt's hands against his cool skin sent tantalizing chills of pleasure up his spine. He then without thinking tugged at Kurt's pal white polo shirt and pulled it right over Kurt's head and dropped it on the dorm floor. He noticed Kurt's eyes widen like a deer in headlights and God was it adorable. He then moved his hands from Kurt's gentle face to his back. Kurt was well toned and he traced Kurt's small back muscles as he moved his lips over to kiss Kurt's cheek softly.

Kurt felt his own body start to tremble in a twisted delight as Blaine now moved his lips from Kurt's cheek to his neck. Blaine placed small, gentle kisses to Kurt's neck and it felt just so right. Then he felt Blaine's hot breath against his neck as Blaine finally forced himself to sputter out, "Kurt.. I want you; I want you to be mine. You're beautiful in every single way... And I-I love you Kurt… I always have... I've just never had the strength to tell you...". His lips dropped from Kurt's neck as he looked down in what Kurt observed as a sudden shyness at the revelation. Kurt then gently cupped Blaine's face in his hands and gently brought Blaine's face up to look up at him as he said quietly, "Blaine, I love you too… To be quite honest I've loved you since the day we met. You were there for me when nobody else was, you cared for me… I had feelings that were much more than just friendship for you… and all I'd hoped for so long was that someday you'd love me just as much as I really loved you … "

Blaine let Kurt bring his face up to look at him as he listened to Kurt's confessions while his heart pounded. Kurt really felt that way? All this time Kurt had loved him and he was just too oblivious to notice? He looked up into Kurt's perfect glazs eyes as he finally had enough courage to ask Kurt the question he'd been dying to ask, "Kurt... Will you be mine?"

Kurt's eyes widened as he heard Blaine ask that perfect little question he'd hoped for so long Blaine would ask him someday and he nodded. He said with a gentle smile across his lips, "Blaine, I'd be absolutely honored.."


End file.
